


Why Lena Loves Kara

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, List, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, thoughts, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here are some of the reasons why Lena loves Kara.





	Why Lena Loves Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

  * her 5'8 height (kara looks like a nerdy model. as supergirl, she looks so fierce and badass and gorgeous in her suit)
  * how kara tries to hide the fact that she's supergirl from her. lena thinks it's adorable. lena already knows she's supergirl. she's just waiting for kara to tell her ;)
  * kara's smile
  * her dimples 
  * her long, blonde hair (lena just wants to run her fingers through them)
  * her civilian attire
  * her hugs
  * her appetitie (seriously?! lena loves it whenever she has lunch with kara or whenever they get to eat together at her house as kara tends to order lots of food. lena loves dinners and get-togethers at kara's apartment)
  * kara's protectiveness over her, either as kara or supergirl (lots of people tend to come for lena luthor)
  * her cuddles (lena loves it whenever kara wraps her arms around her and tells her that everything is going to be alright)
  * her big heart
  * her kindness
  * her broad shoulders (lena loves looking at them, especially when they go to the gym together) ;)
  * kara in her supergirl uniform (lena loves a lady in uniform)
  * kara's impressive powers & abilities as supergirl (she kicks ass)
  * kara's softness
  * her blue eyes (kara's eyes are gorgeous)
  * kara's relationship with her sister, alex (kara and alex are sibling goals)
  * her reporting skills
  * her articles (kara always writes great articles)
  * her intelligence
  * her badassery (as kara or supergirl)
  * her sweet personality
  * how that sweet personality has some toughness in it (don't mess with kara or her loved ones)
  * how kara looks in outfits whenever she has to dress up for events
  * for being HER HERO :)



 


End file.
